Mensajes De Estado
Mensajes de estado escrita por Raymond Ayala (Daddy Yankee) Lo más esperado Cartel The big boss Caminen conmigo en esta The King is back Estamos ready come on Sube (come on) Sube (como on) Sube las manos sube (yeah) Sube (come on) Sube (como on) Sube las manos sube (yeah) The big boss Sigo tirando himnos Clásicos con todos mis discos Los tengo de hijos A los artista del sellito del boss Y donde están las 9 Donde esta el supuesto convete Denme si se atreven Seguirán siendo unos lambones Ninguno tiene palabra Seguiréis siendo unos llorones Un tipo que vende millones No le haré falta un lambón que venda miles El dinerito que hablan en sus canciones Es lo que yo gasto pagando mis billes Vamos a poner las cosas claras Pa si tú eres calle por que te suena en la cara Si tú no tienes babilla no te metas pa la selva Tarde o temprano la calle te pone a prueba De parte del jefe Que les llegue el mensaje bien claro No hay liga Estamos ready come on Sube (come on) Sube (come on) Sube las manos sube (yeah) Sube (come on) Sube (como on) Sube las manos sube (yeah) Como Denzel buscando Washington Tiro bien como Hamilton El boss no falla Denme batalla Que paso es daddy yankee Here the man of fire Se paraliza el mundo cuando hablo No le temo ni a las tropas del diablo El que poner a mamar a tu caballito favorito en el establo Yo soy jefe like Pablo Representando el cartel Dime que tu vas a hacer Si tu combo son los del cuartel Cuando un humilde se revela Muchos terminan cagao' Como cuando se tiran un polvo a capela Muévete gonorrea Tumba ese vuelo de pistolero Porque ustedes eran barberos Con que peine me va a matar? (Pendejo) Con la 1 la 2 la 3 o la 0 Jajajaja Yo no tengo que mencionarlo Si ustedes mismo saben que No hay liga Estamos ready see'mon Sube (come on) Sube (come on) Sube las manos sube (yeah) Sube (come on) Sube (como on) Sube las manos sube (yeah) Hoy por hoy soy el cantante mas completo Por que Analizan esto Canto hip hop, reggaetón, dancehall Improviso y escribo pai bien fenomenal El universo es infinito y existen 8 planetas Allí hay tantas estrellas que nadie tiene la cuenta 6.6 billones de personas viven en el mundo 100 fueron los mas influyentes Quien diría que entre tanta gente Un joven de uno de los barrios mas dementes Iba a ser una figura mundial Gracias Dios por hacerme tan especial Pónganse en fila y saluden al primer mandatario del genero No hay liga Estamos ready see'mon Sube (come on) Sube (Come on) Sube las manos sube (yeah) Sube (come on) Sube (como on) Sube las manos sube (yeah) Con que me vas a frontear con ventas Si el disco mio vende mas que todo el genero junto No es lo mismo tirar por tirar A tirar con hechos ocurridos en la vida real Que me van a hacer 10 canciones mas diciendo que me van a hacer algo y no me hacen na (Lambón) No es lo mismo tirar por tirar A tirar con hechos ocurridos en la vida real Tuve que salir nuevamente A romper mi record porque ninguno a llevado un millón No es lo mismo tirar por tirar Que a tirar con hechos ocurridos en la vida real Pudiéndome comprar una casa en júpiter y otra en marte Sigo en puerto rico que esto es clase aparte No es lo mismo tirar por tirar A tirar con hechos ocurridos en la vida real Los números siguen demostrando Que soy el primer mandatario No el segundo El primero So peléense por el segundo lugar Como quieren ser el primer perdedor Jaja Daddy yankee